1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an engaging structure, and in particular to an engaging structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engaging structures are widely used in different technical fields, especially in electronic devices. Generally, latching slots in one member and corresponding latching protrusions in another member are employed in the engaging structure for engaging. However, the engagement therebetween may be loosened and as a result, one member may easily detach from the other member.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an engaging structure having a firm engagement.